


[podfic] Into the Woods

by colls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>Every hunter knows Bigfoot isn't real, but something matching its description is killing backpackers in the Olympics. Dean hates camping for more reasons than Sam knows, but he’s desperate to distract his brother from the nightmares of Jessica’s death. Their backcountry trip becomes a struggle for survival when the hoax they're hunting proves to be dangerously real.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Into the Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/546286) by [reapertownusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapertownusa/pseuds/reapertownusa). 



  
  
**Author:** reapertownusa ([fic post](http://real-funky-town.livejournal.com/24110.html))  
 **Artist:** quickreaver ([art post](http://quickreaver.livejournal.com/50048.html))  
 **Length/size:** (01:28:53min 39MB)  
 **Characters/pairing:** Sam, Dean, Gen with references to past Sam/Jessica  
 **Download Links:**  
mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7nbmphqwqsakit6/IntotheWoodsmp3.zip) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0qxc3q9sg2pc3js/IntotheWoodsm4b.zip)   
also available on [DW](http://swannee.dreamwidth.org/111543.html)   
**Author's Summary:** _Every hunter knows Bigfoot isn't real, but something matching its description is killing backpackers in the Olympics. Dean hates camping for more reasons than Sam knows, but he’s desperate to distract his brother from the nightmares of Jessica’s death. Their backcountry trip becomes a struggle for survival when the hoax they're hunting proves to be dangerously real._  
 **Reader's Note:** Recorded for 's big bang. Music is _Fight the Good Fight_ by Triumph ([YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xevc7-7Tk-Q&feature=kp)), which was also heard in SPN episode 1.22 'The Devil's Trap'  



End file.
